bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridgette Dunning
|Currently1 = Jury Member|SnapchatUserName = Bridge_dunning}} Bridgette Hailey Tolnai (née Dunning) was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18''. Entering the house as a rookie, Bridgette quickly made allies in the form of other rookies. However, after being blindsided in the first week, she and her core alliance were forced to lay low. As the season progressed, she formed a bond with Frank, which ultimately led to her becoming more of a target. After his eviction, Bridgette successfully laid low for a short time. During week 7, she helped flip the house and blindside Paulie Calafiore's Showmance Zakiyah Everette in the first half of the Double Eviction, but after Paulie's ally Corey Brooks became the HoH during the second half of the double eviction, he nominated Bridgette and Michelle Meyer for eviction, and after he won the PoV, he kept the nominations the same thus sealing Bridgette's fate. She was evicted in a 5 to 1 vote, only being kept by Natalie Negrotti. She placed 9th and became the third member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 24 Hometown: Fresno, CA Current city: Ventura, CA Occupation: Traveling nurse Three adjectives that describe you: Optimistic, energetic, and awesome. Favorite activities: I love to practice yoga, run, bake, read sci-fi books, go out with friends, and go to comedy shows. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? I’ll miss hearing from my friends and family. I love to call and text those closest to me on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Being cut off from them will be the most difficult part for me. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I loved watching Johnny Mac from ''Big Brother 17''. He was hilarious and seemed like a really fun guy to hang out with. He was smart but hid that pretty well. Very eccentric, but in a good way. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Yes. People tend to underestimate me. I look very young, I can be a bit gullible and oblivious at times, and I tend to be goofy and playful. I plan to let them think what they will and let them disregard me as a threat. What they will not expect is for me to be extremely smart. I can—and will—outwit others with my gameplay and strategy. Once it's down to the Top 10 or so, I should definitely be on a team or alliance, which will hopefully include someone who is physically strong and someone who is easy to manipulate. I plan to keep secrets and promises, but I also plan to spread small bits of doubt and leak rumors. I want to be behind the scenes, manipulating someone else in the house to look like a bigger threat than me each week until the finals, where I will blow them all away and get into the Final 2. At this point, I'll be able to share with those in the Jury just how much manipulation and drama I silently caused. Plus, I'm super-cute and awesome, so who wouldn't want to pick me as the winner? My life's motto is... Follow your heart. What would you take into the house, and why? My epilator, ’cause this girl can get pretty hairy, a yoga book, so I can continue to grow and develop my strength and balance, and a pair of comfy sneakers for comfort and style.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215232/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Bridgette attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. * On September 3, 2018, Bridgette and her boyfriend Kristopher Tolnai became engaged.https://www.instagram.com/p/BnQEzjghteK/ They got married on June 29, 2019.https://twitter.com/PhilipAlanPhoto/status/1145209263540670464 Trivia * Bridgette was the first female newbie to win a Head of Household competition in ''Big Brother 18''. * Bridgette was the first female to win the Power of Veto in Big Brother 18. * Bridgette was the lowest placing HouseGuest to win an HOH or POV in Big Brother 18. * Bridgette was the first female HouseGuest to win HOH and POV in the same week in Big Brother 18. She would later be followed by Nicole. * Bridgette was the first HouseGuest to not use the POV in Big Brother 18. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place